


疤

by antu



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antu/pseuds/antu
Summary: 汉尼拔和西庇阿在以佛所的相遇和交流（各种意义上的）
Relationships: Scipio Africanus/Hannibal Barca
Kudos: 10





	疤

西庇阿的双手捧住他的脸，蜷曲的头发和胡须擦着掌边。他从来没有离得这么近过，即便是扎马那一次也没有。他紧迫的鼻息喷在沁汗的眉心，他吞咽着，喉咙干涩，他从没想过自己能这么做，他从没想过机遇竟能如此契合心意。那张脸因为长年累月的痛苦而扭曲变形，那是一张狰狞的脸，也是一张疲惫的脸，疲惫的，狮子在坟墓前奄奄一息，皮毛干枯，腹腔空瘪。一时间，他竟以为这是在凝视着十年后的自己，如果这幅身体还能再支撑十年……或许也会变成这幅模样。  
“刚从阴间回来，嗯？”逼视他的眼睛里燃起了两簇火苗。  
西庇阿花了几秒费劲地思索回答，他的头脑就像凝结前的混凝土，冒着热气，绞成一团。他决定不用言语和思考浪费时间，让逼仄的房间里只剩下情热的喘息。  
他掀起汉尼拔的衣摆，感触着那具身体的温度和嶙峋。他的拇指拨过每一根肋骨，交叉的肌肉盘织在身侧，年龄让紧包的皮肤松弛下来。希腊雕塑家所钟爱的形象，年长者的面孔与孔武有力的青年身体，从未在真实中出现，却仍有人试图逼近。  
他的手掌下溯，划过几道较浅的伤疤，他的手腕先触到小腹，那里有两条短而深的刀伤，嫩肉从伤口的缝隙中泛出，已然干瘪。他靠到汉尼拔肩上，阖上眼睛，用指腹摩挲伤口。  
一只手鹰爪似的扣紧他的脖颈，短而粗砺的指甲陷进肉里，拇指离温热的动脉出奇得近。  
这是罗马短剑推刺后留下的伤疤，两次，伤口离得很近，大概是同一个人做的。西庇阿把托尼卡一直卷到锁骨，忽略了那个警告，倾身用嘴唇描摹那两道凸起的伤疤。  
在他的身上留下疤痕。他想，就像我曾经做的那样。  
扎马的失败像是一道创口。西庇阿没有在汉尼拔身上发现那场战争留下的印记，是的，他们再次见面已经距那时有了五年，五年的漫长时间，唾液也足以让伤口复原。  
但那不是普通的伤口。西庇阿想，那是彻底的撕裂，整个人被雷电贯穿，丢进冥府冰冷的河水，幽灵浮来吸干尚有余温的血液，不是死亡，而是活着受刑。他太清楚这一点了，他曾经不得不面对那个不幸的可能:如果是他，如果马西尼萨的骑兵没有及时返回战场，如果汉尼拔仍有转机——绝望，也意味着死灰将复燃，薛西斯军队短暂地露出缺口，一场战争的胜败就此颠覆，梅陶鲁斯的尼禄，也是一样。他在遮掩，面对昔日的敌人，他不会像求和的狼那样露出脖颈，他会坚持套上尊严的硬壳。  
无视危险的报应如期而至，西庇阿被扣住双肩，粗暴地摔到床垫上，双腿被掰开，架到腰上。汉尼拔半眯起眼睛打量着他，眼睛里是愤怒燃烬后的余灰，怒火去得很快，从点燃到结束，在眨眼之间。在对手面前，汉尼拔更青睐揶揄，揶揄比愤怒锐利，又只有一侧的锋刃。  
“你们会对奴隶这么做。”他玩味地看着西庇阿，“也对战俘这么做，征服，侮辱，亵渎。不过……对叛离的罗马人而言，这些已经不重要了？”  
西庇阿一时分了神，他没法不注意到汉尼拔的勃起。当他想要回答的时候，发现自己的喉咙干哑，不得不吞咽几下才能说话。  
“赢的人是我。”他决定避开叛离那部分，“我不在乎那些软弱的定论。”  
他攥着汉尼拔后脑的卷发，掌心和湿黏的发缕卷在一起，分不清彼此的开端与终结。扩张做的很是潦草，他的穴口发疼，快意与痛感一并侵袭着下身。他被不断地抬起，贯穿，又被抽出，拉扯，快感逐渐占了上风。  
醉意。他想。这是醉意。他在迦太基奇袭后大醉了一场，在癫狂中赞美尼普顿的恩泽，却又心知肚明其中有几分假意。最荒唐的作为，最邪恶的行径，最鲁莽的冲动，都有狄奥尼索斯的护佑，是酒液的缘故，是麻醉与混沌。被撕成碎片的彭透斯，酒水浸过长杆上滴血的首级，大睁着无神的眼睛——狄奥尼索斯是不可抗拒的。他跨坐在阴茎上，让穴口吃进全部，被滚烫的性器顶到最深处的软肉。他一把扯下汉尼拔头上的绷带，掰过震惊的面孔，动情地吻着裸露出的坏眼。嘴唇勾勒过散落斑痕的眼眶，舌尖舔过干瘪的眼角，他在汉尼拔的耳边喘息，淫色地呻吟，放肆地挑逗，用布匿语说那些从妓院听来的下流话。  
汉尼拔半眯起眼睛，玩味着西庇阿放纵的姿态。西庇阿是个美人，岁月待他严苛，但那幅几乎完美的脸型会令任何艺术家激动不已，退后的发际无伤大雅。他的余光看到落在层叠皱褶中的绷带，眼神有些许恍惚。  
“忘了那些。”西庇阿的口吻近乎命令，他憎恶汉尼拔尚存的那些清醒。他偏过头，色情地舔弄着耳垂，“战事，死亡，元老院，陈规陋俗，背叛。把那些都忘了。”  
“维纳斯的后嗣……”他后仰，掰过汉尼拔的脸，伸手捧住扎手的下颌，喘息着说。他俊挺的鼻尖上滚落下透明的汗珠，浅灰色的眼睛里逐渐溢出悲伤。“从来不想离开北非，这才是事实。”  
汉尼拔双手合握了那只高昂的脖颈。  
“现在只有你。”他低声对西庇阿说，他的嘴角扭曲着，露出一个笑容。不同于平日里的轻蔑和揶揄，这个笑充斥着悲痛和释然，矛尖对准了自己。 命运戏弄，也恩赐。他想。  
矛头扎进心脏，他在唇舌的交换中逼近窒息。  
八岁时沾染手指的牺牲血液倾倒在埃布罗河，一切的开端。与扎马战役的敌军将领在以佛所的私所中情意缠绵，诡谲的结局。恨意早已在他决定效仿亚历山大时化为野心，仇人的魅力与天才出乎意料，令他着迷。与生俱来的征服渴望，对一片领土，对一个人，对一个以智谋抢夺领地的人。哈米尔卡的仇恨并未被继承，它变成了其他的感情，更复杂，更有力，促生了痛感和快意。  
西庇阿的精液尽数喷洒在汉尼拔的小腹，他喘息着拔出没在身体里的阴茎，张开的穴口滴着白色的精液，混着几缕红丝。他半撑着面对着汉尼拔，呼进他吐出的气息，那种气味发腥，但他并不在乎，大口地呼吸着，仿佛要以此来交换部分的灵魂。  
“你在流血。”汉尼拔说，他看见白液中的红色越来越多。高潮的余韵让两人的动作都有些轻飘，他的手颤抖着，扯过亚麻薄被的一角要去擦血。  
“这不算什么。”西庇阿推开他的手，指了指散落在胸口和两肋的刀疤，“你可没少让我流血。”  
“那些已经结束了。”汉尼拔松开紧攥的手，声音低沉，“如果你索取的是道歉，我没法给出这种东西。”  
“不必了，我不要那种东西。战败的代价可比轻描淡写的歉意沉重太多了。”西庇阿一边吻着他，一边抚摸着他大腿上的一处凹陷，疤痕的颜色褪淡，这是早年的伤疤。西庇阿猜测，这大概是伊比利亚投石机石块留下的撞伤，那时候的汉尼拔非常年轻，萨贡托一仗连着打了八个月，攻占城池的那一刻，罗马和迦太基对彼此的愤怒被彻底点燃。  
“胜利不意味着幸福。”汉尼拔说，“你大概也发现了。”  
但胜利者总是慷慨的，胜利者永远在施舍，同情和大度是胜者的特权。  
“失败注定不幸，而胜利能将这种不幸延后。”西庇阿倾身抱住他，“在我仍然幸运的时候，我可以让不幸不发生。这是一个承诺：迦太基不会灭亡。”  
“不幸的是，只要我活着。”汉尼拔说，他抚摸着西庇阿的颈侧，“罗马仍然会受到威胁。”  
西庇阿笑了笑，他知道这并非恐吓。总有一天会轮到自己跌下首席元老的高坐——或许已经开始了——所以他清楚尊严有多么重要。  
“我必须一直盯着你。”西庇阿说。“你会逼着我长寿的。”  
汉尼拔对这个玩笑置之不理，他俯身去亲吻西庇阿瘦削的脖颈。或许死亡的确是他们最好的归宿，他脱下的戒指就放在窗边的桌上，那里面存着致死剂量的毒药。或许他们必须这样苟活着，耐心地等待某个并不存在的转机……没有温度的晨光从窗间照进屋中，洒落在掺灰的褐发和金发中。对地中海世界而言，阳光是公正的，它在洒落每一个被遗忘的角落，包括这里。这里被擅于摆脱包袱的权谋者弃置，却仍有不幸的影子追着栖居者的脚跟。在此时，在一个被地中海世界的野心和诡诈遗忘的角落，跌落的人能够拥有一束晨光，以及彼此的体温，这大概是命运的玩笑，也是命运的眷顾。


End file.
